Death and Beyond
by Alchemy-cat
Summary: Death is a funny thing it is both light and dark, sorrow and happiness, this is the story of Jennet -Jenny- Jones and life at the Phantomhive manor.
1. Chapter 1 England

**This is my first fan fiction (well first one I've ever posted online) so please review and tell me what you think… because I'm not sure if I should keep writing… and if you could tell me about my grammar and spelling please?**

"Talking"

_Thinking _

**"Talking in Japanese"**

** -Alchemy-cat**

Chapter 1

Jenny's POV

I walked along the long street my orange dress fanned around my legs. It had been so long since I had been in London. I had only arrived this morning, from the Japanese city of Tokyo. I have lived there with my parents for as long as I can remember, but only months ago they were murdered. I remember it so vividly I had heard my mothers scream; I had ran up to fathers office where they had been talking with a guest. I had slammed open the door and all I saw was my parents mangled bodies covered in blood the slowly fanned out over the wood floor. My handmaid Jin and my mother's butler Nickolas found me there kneeling in their blood. I had then gone on a on a voyage to England with Jin and Nicolas.

So there I was with Nick holding my bags and Jin looking at the road to see if my Cousin Ciel's carriage was here yet. I on the other hand was pacing I was worried about how was Ceil going to act with having to live with me as well? It had been his idea to come live with him but… How would he act when he found out about me?

**"Miss Jones?"** Asked Jin in her native Japanese, Jin had yet to learn English. I tuned to her, Jin was your typical Japanese beauty she was short and had long black hair that was tied up in a bun at the top of her head.

**"Yes Jin?"** I asked she pointed towards the road. A black carriage with two pinto horses stopped in front of us. The butler driving was tall gorgeous and had dark brown eyes almost red. The butler climbed down from the drivers seat and opened the door for his master. Ciel came out holding a walking stick. A patch covered his left eye and his other eye seemed to show unwavering determination. He was so different to when I had last seen him when his was only seven and I was nine.

"Jenny?" he asked seeing me.

"Yes Ciel it is I" I said dramatically my cousin came up and hugged me tightly he was still so short we both were I was only an inch or so taller.

"Hello Ciel" I said picking him up and hugging him even harder.

"Miss Jones? Master Ciel has brought you a box of you favorite sweets and chocolates, such as fudge and hard-boiled candy," said the butler

"Thank you Sebastian I could have told her that myself said Ciel angrily stepping back from me.

"Of course I am sorry master," said Sebastian Bowing.

"Ceil I really do appreciate you taking me in" I said looking at him. Jin, Nick and Sebastian when to put my things at the back of the carriage. Ciel turned to me and looked me in the eye he looked so much more grown up now.

"Nonsense Jenny you are a Phantomhive and I'm not about to let one of my kin live on the streets" he said, then continued "Now let us go home and we can eat on the way" he said climbing in to the carriage I climbed in after Jin came back and joined us.

"So Jenny who are your servants?" asked Ciel handing me a tin box obviously filled with sugary goodness.

"Well… Nickolas use to be mothers butler…. But now he's mine and this is Jin my hand-maid, she cant speak English yet but I'll teach her" I said Jin bowed at Ciel as we began to move.

"So who is you new butler?" I asked I was rather funny that both of us had lost out parents since we had last seen and we had both gotten new servants.

"His name is Sebastian Michaelis," he said finishing a mouthful of chocolate fudge.

"Well then" I said I stood up and stuck my head out the window.

"Nick?" I called my black haired butler turned to me.

"Yes my lady?" he asked his cold gold eyes turned soft when he saw me.

"Please make sure you tell the servants at the manor about my allergy" I said Nick nodded and I pulled myself back in side. Ciel looked at me and frowned.

"Allergy?" he asked looking rather worried.

"I have a horrible allergy to Seafood, a horrible thing to have in Japan where most of the food has seafood in it" I said

"How bad does it get?" he asked shocked.

"Well if I don't get treatment fast enough I could die," I said shrugging.

"I'll get Sebastian to make sure no seafood comes near the manor for you" he said taking a mouthful of chocolate covered strawberry.

The rest of the drive back to the manor was spent catching up on each other's lives. Then after an hour the carriage came to a stop out the front of the rebuilt Phantomhive manor. Sebastian opened the door and Nickolas helped me out and pulled me close to his chest growling at Sebastian when he tried to help me down.

"Nick calm down its ok," I said trying to calm him. Sebastian was obviously angry but was trying not to show it.

"What's with those two?" asked Ciel looking at me curiously. I shrugged nick was always very protective of me and mother, of every one in the house".

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lady but I will show you to your room" said Sebastian. Nickolas growled again at his statement.

"I'll take her to her room and you can show her servants to the kitchens and their rooms" said Ciel not wanting to see a fight before they had even entered the house.

"Of course young master" Said Sebastian stiffly.

"This way" he said and turned on his heel. Both Jin and Nick followed him Nick a little did so a little angrily.

"What's got their knickers in a twist?" I asked looking at my cousin.

"I don't know" he said we both looked after the two butlers. Both of their hairs glinted in the sunlight. Both were tall Nickolas was taller though. Jin stood in between both of them to make sure they didn't kill each other. Jin may look helpless and frail but she can pack very big punch.

"Now Jenny may I escort you inside?" He asked his expression was not yet a smile but it was close.

"Of course how can I refuse you cousin" I said I made sure I smiled just to see if he would too but there was only the content expression. I was going to do everything in my power to find out why my cousin did not smile.


	2. Chapter 2 something is up

**This is my first fan fiction (well first one I've ever posted online) so please review and tell me what you think… and if you could tell me about my grammar and spelling pleases?**

**I sadly don't own black butler…**

"Talking"

_Thinking _

**"Talking in Japanese"**

** -Alchemy-cat**

Chapter 2

Jenny's POV

I walked in to the Phantomhive manor library. I was wearing a blood red dress that Jin had only allowed me to wear a European dress to symbolize my thankfulness at living here. It looked very odd with my white blue hair. People often wondered at the unnatural color but that's how it's always been. Even when mother and father took me to other countries for work no one ever knew why my hair was that color. I wore it in piggy tails today.

"Ah lady Jennet the young master would like to see you in his study" I looked up from the bookshelf and was Sebastian holding open the large wooden door.

"Oh" I said a little of put about him being here nick didn't like him and I trusted his judgment.

"Where is Nick?" I asked him not moving.

"Nickolas is in the kitchen helping the cook Bardroy with lunch. Miss Jin is with him also," he said "Now miss the young master," he said I nodded and walked after him. I walked in to the hallway after the mysterious butler. His back was so straight it wasn't funny.

"Miss Jennet if I may be so bold as to ask a question… How did your mother come across Nickolas he seems to be very loyal," I remembered how mother explained it.

"Mother meet him when they was little... only six and then he just kept popping up and then once when mothers carriage was attacked he saved them… mothers papa made Nick mother's protector, he's been looking after me since the day I was born!" I said as we stopped in front of the door that led to Ciel's study.

"Thank you my lady I shall go get you and the young lord tea" he said "What do you prefer?" he asked looking at me.

"Let Nickolas do mine please" I said and walked in to the room not letting him open it for me.

"Ciel you were asking for me?" I asked. My cousin sat behind his desk it looked funny, he looked so small compared to it. He had that expression; that almost smile. I sat down across from him and placed my hands in my lap.

"Yes Jenny" he said then he turned all business "We are going to have guest over tonight his name is Damian he is one of my workers I do not want you to not talk to him and after dinner please stay in your room" I looked at him _why would I have to do that?_

"Why?"

"Please Jenny I'm begging you do as I say," he said his eye was full of some un-known emotion it was almost regret mixed with pain. I hated it I wouldn't let him feel like this.

"Alright Ciel but after this you are telling me everything got it?" I threatened.

"Alright Jenny" he said "But promise me you will do as I say" he said

"I promise," I said "But tomorrow you are telling me every thing!" I said Ciel nodded.

"Young master, Lady Jennet tea" said Sebastian opening the door. Nick came in pushing a trolley with tea on it.

"My lady, master Ciel" Nick said nodding.

"My lady I have made you some apple tea, sugar cookies and Crème brûlée" said nick pushing the trolley towards us.

"Thank you Nick!" I said ask he handed me a cookie. I munched on it.

"Young lord I have prepared you some earl grey tea and raspberry and lemon pie." Sebastian told Ciel.

"Jenny would you like some of this pie?" Ciel asked me after he saw Sebastian wasn't going to offer me any.

"No thank you" I said taking the cup Nick offered me.

"Thank you Nick"

"Your very welcome my lady" My butler replied,

"Now young lord do not eat to much you do not want to spoil your appetite for tonight" Sebastian said

"I don't care about that," Ciel said even when he was being professional he was still that little boy I left behind when I moved to Japan. I rubbed at my arm where my bracelet hung. The normal observer would not think twice about it but this bracelet holds back my, well I won't spoil the surprise.

"My lady may introduce the servants of the estate," said Nickolas as I sat down on the front steps of the manor.

"This is Finny the estate's gardener," he said pointing to a young boy about my age around sixteen years old. He had gold hair and dark green blue eyes.

"Hello young Mistress" he said waving.

"That is Mey-Rin the house holds maid," said Nick handing me a bowl of Noodles.

"Good morning Mistress" she smiled the girl's hair was red and large glasses covered her eyes.

"Thank you," I said taking the bowl and chopsticks.

"Over there is Baldroy he is the Chief here" Baldroy was an older man in his mid twenties with a cigarette in his mouth and blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"It's lovely to meet you he said shoveling white gravel over the dead plants the ground was creating a stone garden in honor of me, I was extremely honored. But I think they were just doing it to cover up the dead plants.

"And that is Tanaka the estates steward" Tanaka was a tiny man who replied with:

"Ho Ho Ho" I smiled at him he was drinking traditional Japanese tea and drinking it too. I liked him. I started eating my noodles with the chopsticks; I was only sitting there because I was not allowed to help with the garden.

**"****Lady Jennet!"** Jin called from over by Mey-Rin they were both smoothing the gravel once Bardroy poured it out of the bags, Finny would then place large stones after Jin and Mey-Rin. At first the servants of the estate were loath to let Jin help. They told her that they could do it by themselves but Jin had not understood and picked up a rake and started smoothing anyway, she knew more about Stone gardens than the others so she took over and began to order the others about in Japanese they had no idea what she was saying.

**"****Place the next one over there"** Jin said pointing closer to the driveway. Finny understood why she was pointing. He did as he was told and placed the rock exactly where he was told.

"Nick would you be a dear and get them some cold drinks?" I asked. Nick looked at me for a moment and then nodded and walked off towards the kitchens. He was back in five minutes with a tray of dinks and cookies.

"Everyone?" Nick called the group who only finished seconds ago looked at him.

"I have made drinks" nick said placing them on one of the flatter rocks.

"Thanks Nick!" said Bard taking one of the lemonade filled glasses.

"Thank you Mr. Nickolas" said finny he acted as though he was a child.

"T-thank you" Mey-Rin stuttered she seemed to have a crush on both Nick and Sebastian.

"You are all very welcome" he replied and came to stand behind me. He was more protective of me than a normal butler would be of their mistress.

"Nickolas I am going back to the library" I said standing it was too cold out here I didn't like it. It was autumn so it was to be expected but I didn't like the idea of winter here.

"Of course Mistress" he said I walked back inside the manor, I smelt something like burned meat. This couldn't be good. I followed the smell to the kitchen the entire room was covered in soot like someone had had just let a party of sot spites in. The Phantomhive butler stood in the middle of it all with a broom in his hands.

"Sebastian what happened?" I cried the black clad butler turned to me.

"Mistress I am sorry you had to see this mess, Bardroy had a little accident" he said distastefully.

"Well then we better get to work" I said

"Lady?" he asked I smiled and picked up a broom. I started sweeping.

"Lady please I will do this," he said and took the broom out of my hands our hands touched for an instant and I felt like I had been shocked. I looked at him and ignored the feeling.

"Give me back that broom Sebastian" I said glaring at him.

"My lady it is beneath your station to do cleaning" he said not relenting he seemed almost scared at what might happen if I got the broom back. My face turned in to a smirk.

"You are not going to like this" I said with a smirk.


End file.
